Episode 2-104
Summary The conditions for suras to develop to the next stage vary (e.g. rage, jealousy, vengeance, desire for domination), but most are combat-related. For whichever condition, suras must obtain both experience and a key in order to develop. As an example, if a sura's condition is "survival instinct," a simple threat on its life will not trigger development, but will instead become accumulated experience, up to a specific level (which is greater for those with stronger potential). Once it meets the required experience, then the "key to growth" comes into play, which is an experience more intense than previously encountered; this will trigger development to the next stage. Maruna explains that his key to developing to 3rd stage was becoming upset that Kalavinka was growing faster than him. However, this key was only possible due to the experience he had already accumulated, i.e. the times he became angry over Shakuntala's faster development to 3rd and 4th stages. Even though his own development to 3rd stage took an inordinate length of time, his situation was not nearly as bad as that of suras whose development simply stalled, such as in the case of Shess, because they are unable to find a key since their past experiences were too intense to surpass. On the other hand, Samphati, whose development to 5th stage was the fastest among all clans, had a relatively normal, quiet life. Like with many suras, she did not expect to grow beyond 4th stage, but then something unusual happened to trigger her 5th-stage development rather abruptly. Maruna complains to Samphati that fighting her would be one-sided, and it would be like his beatings from Gandharva all over again. If his 4th-stage condition happens to be survival instinct, how could she possibly be more threatening than he was? Samphati mutters to herself that he can only gain experience and the key in human form. An irked Maruna says he already knows this because of Gandharva. Samphati then says that his required experience will be quite high, but their time is short, so she will push him with no time to rest. Maruna balks at this, but she says she will use recovery transcendentals, unlike Gandharva who did not bother, and his only opportunity for rest will be when her vigor runs out. She then proceeds to blast him. The total amount vigor of 5th-stage rakshasas is much higher than those at 4th stage. And just as with nastikas, 5th-stage rakshasas can restore their vigor without eating. Each round of Samphati's beatings lasts over a month, which is the length of time it takes for her vigor to drain. During one of Maruna's brief lulls in his training, he finally gets tired or her constant silence and decides to start a conversation by asking her what color her wings are, and if they are black like the feathers in her hair. Samphati replies that these feathers are from her dead sister, causing Maruna to regret opening his big mouth. She says her memory of her is fading, even though it happened only 300 years ago. Maruna asks if she knows who was responsible, and she replies that she knows. Maruna gets the impression that she did not have her revenge yet, and asks if it is someone stronger than her. Samphati decides that he has rested enough, and begins the next round of beatings. Maruna considers her a terrible and horrid person, having no idea who her enemy is or what drove her to punish him so savagely. ♢ ♢ ♢ Yuta expresses dismay that his brother suffered through such a difficult time, but Maruna interrupts, saying that is not the point... He is disturbed that Yuta never denied the things he said earlier regarding hiding his real name and being threatened with death if his brother failed to develop in the allotted time. Maruna adds that he is not certain he is following the right path, particularly after Yuta reached 3rd stage. Does his little brother know nothing, and is everything about him a lie? Currygom's comment: It's not Sim Party. It's not Three Party. It's Samphati. (sam = three in Korean) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted September 22, 2014): * (thumbnail - Shakuntala and Maruna): What was Shakuntala's key for development? * (yellow sky transcendental): Maruna's transcendental skills turn the color of the sky red, but if he uses them in the sura realm, does the color of the sky stay the same? Samphati's transcendentals turn the sky yellow, and the sky in the sura realm is no exception. * (Samphati the sadist): The era of suffering for Maruna... * (Maruna and Yuta): 2nd-stage Maruna: 157cm. 2nd-stage Yuta: 160cm. 3rd-stage Maruna: 167cm. 3rd-stage Yuta: 176cm. 4th-stage Maruna: 177cm. 4th-stage Yuta: ???. Some of you seem obsessed with the ???, so someone suggested that Yuta should stop at 3rd stage... Hehehe * The series that I participated in, What If?, has been released. (Full series: 2014 Naver Webtoons: What If? Currygom's episode is No. 39.) I'll write a proper afterword for it later. I'll just give you the link today... Hehe. + Oh, right, it's not a scary story, hehehe. It's a romance. Notes * Suras with stronger potential need to accumulate more experience: ** This is probably why Maruna called Shakuntala a defect for developing quickly. ** Yuta also claimed to Kasak that his slow development merely indicated that he would become stronger later on. * This episode basically indicates that in Maruna's case, his experience was expressing frustration at the faster development of others. ** Therefore, Shakuntala and Urvasi were actually doing him a favor when they made fun of his slow development. (lol) ** When Gandharva beat up Maruna, it would appear that the actual beatings did not help. Perhaps the resulting frustration and humiliation qualified, however. ** It is quite possible that in the same vein, Maruna's experience for 4th-stage development comes from the humiliation of being beat up by an equal, and his unwillingness to lose to her. * With the current explanation, Yuta's may have accumulated along two separate tracks: ** His desire to be reunited with his siblings, and ** his desire for Leez. Thus, his interactions with Leez until now could be him accumulating experience, and the key to his development was the moment Leez came back to save him without any ulterior motives, when even his brother appeared to have a hidden agenda. * Shess's profile on Currygom's blog indicates that he has existed since near the beginning of the universe. * Riagara mentioned that dragon halfs are similar to 5th-stage rakshasas except for some aspects including vigor. * This episode confirms that the feathers in Samphati's hair belonged to Jatayu. See the Notes section of Ep.2-105. References